Feral
by Dave2380
Summary: Why has Hank sealed himself in the lab? Logan's about to find out.


Feral.

Hank had been locked in the lab for days, not that this was unusual, the X-men were used to him running out of the lab for a mission, and then running straight back into the lab the moment they got back to the mansion. But this time everyone was worried, Cyclops and Storm had tried ordering him out of the lab to no avail, Bobby had tried to jolly him out of the lab, no joy. Gambit's offer of a poker game nothing, Rogue's offer to cook him dinner got no response either. With the rest of the X-men taking time off that left Wolverine.

Being a solitary creature himself Logan wasn't worried, at least not for the first four days, then he began to get a little concerned, after the seventh he admitted this wasn't healthy behaviour, and by day twelve he resolved to get Hank out of the lab whatever it took.

Sadly this proved a little more difficult than he anticipated, the lab was locked down tight and none of the access codes were working. Code breaking not being a speciality of his he considered his options, he could always carve his way through the doors, the omnium reinforced steel would take a while to slice but his adamantium claws would do the job. The major drawback of this plan would be the amount of hassle he'd get from Cyclops, not to mention the fact that last time he'd carved through a doorway he'd spent the next few days replacing the damned thing. Mentally taking a step back he decided to resort to hot wiring the door opening. " Thank you team X training." he muttered to himself as he pried off the keypad access panel and began to strip the insulation off of the wiring.

Two hours later, three rather worrying shocks later, one exploding dandelion hairstyle, and a lingering aroma of slightly scorched mutant, the door jerked open enough to admit Logan. The light inside the lab was dim and muted and the air, the air reeked of Hank, too many scents and emotions, the air was a veritable cocktail of pheromones , the sudden sensory overload was like a slap to the face.

All of Hank's computers and lab equipment was powered down, the air buzzed with the low electric hum of his machinery on standby, this was nothing like Hank's usual lab, usually it was a whirling cacophony of light and loud machinery with dozens of computers sequencing DNA and huge nameless machines doing nameless high end technical things. The comparative silence and lack of activity just felt wrong and creepy to Logan.

All senses alert and sharp, hackles risen , Logan could hear nothing but that maddening low electric hum. His sense of smell was numbed by the sheer ground in scent of Hank in all of his moods. He growled low and in the back of his throat, he was going to find Hank drag him out of the lab and spank his blue furry ass for making it necessary to come in here and go through this sensory overload. Stomping into the lab as if he owned it Logan never even noticed the blue blur streak towards him from a corner.

Knocked flat on his back and pinned beneath Hank and still the damn claws shot out, scraping across the floor and striking sparks. He looked up to see Hank, but not Hank in any way he'd ever seen him before. Those of the x-men who knew him best would always describe Hank in terms of his intellect first, before having to add the fact that he was blue and furry. Looking at the mutant pinning him down Logan realised that intellect wouldn't be on his list of describing Hank at the moment. Pissed -off- yellow-eyed- raging-feral on the other hand would describe it, actually pissed-off- yellow-eyed-raging-feral-who-smelled-really-really-good-and-whose-hip-was-grinding-him-into-the-floor would describe it better……

Hank growled, a deep vibrating grunt that spread through his huge barrel like chest, until Logan could feel it, a tangible sensory rumble encased in fur, soft, soft, blue fur that felt really good and smelled amazing. He was closing his eyes and breathing in deeply when a great blue furry fist swatted him across the jaw. " Ggeeetttttt oouuutttttt. " Barely discernible as language, they were the first words Hank had uttered in the ten minutes since Logan had entered the lab. Slowly backing off, away from Logan , Hank glared at the shorter mutant, " Out now Lo-gan, out now, not safe!" He barked, harsh strained words that were miles away from anything Logan would have associated with him. Hank hunched in on himself backing into a corner. Slowly concentrating on his breathing, taking care not to look at Logan. " Get out Logan, I'm not safe to be around. Can't think, too hard to stop myself. You have to go. NOW! " He roared.

Unsure what exactly was wrong with Hank, Logan nodded and began backing up towards the door, all the time aware of Hank's eyes tracking him and the grooves that Hank's claws were scoring into the floor with every move he made. He was almost at the door when with a sizzle and a spark it slammed shut, sealing him in with Hank

The howl that sounded from Hank's throat was the raging frustrated sound of an animal denied, of pain and loss and searing white hot rage. Logan stood dumbfounded watching his friend thrash and rage in a corner of the lab, not daring to tempt the beast to any further action. It seemed an interminably long time before Hank stilled and quieted.

" Hank, what's wrong? " Logan asked, even more worried than before. His voice caused Hank's head to snap up, feral yellow eyes locked onto Logan's ice blue eyes. " Llllloooo-gan, stay back, I'm not myself at present." As if to underscore his words Logan noticed that Hank's claws were scratching up the floor again, and his eyes were tracking every least little move and shift in posture Logan was making. " That doesn't actually help me much Hank, why you gone all Cujo on us?" Logan edged closer to Hank, not really knowing why, just remembering the sensory input of that fur, and that maddeningly attractive yet elusive scent.

Hank started to scoot backwards growling, trying to warn Logan away, " Stay back, Logan, I'm not safe." He shook his head and whined, something Logan had never heard from Hank and never would have thought to, eyes downcast Hank muttered, " I'm in heat. "

Logan barely registered the words, to be honest he wasn't registering much, there was an irresistible need pulling him towards Hank, so much so that he was hunkered down beside Hank when he heard those last words. There was that smell again, maddening and musky, he wanted to roll around in it like a dog, coating himself in it so that it'd never fade….. Only to find a strong blue hand pushing him away form Hank's lips.

" Focus Logan, I can't hold this for long, I'm in heat and emitting ten times more pheromones than I could normally, they're messing with you. I need you to back off because I can't hold back much longer, and if you don't cut your way out of here I can't guarantee that I won't try to fuck you. Get to the door and get out of here quickly."

Pheromones, the word sparked something in Logan's head and he managed to snap out of his fugue, he shook his head as he looked at Hank, " If I cut out of here, you won't be contained, you'll be lose in the mansion, that wouldn't be a good idea, and if your pheromones are strong enough to hit me, they'd send everyone else over the edge. Besides this feels good, best I've felt in a long time Hank. " He murmured as he nuzzled his way into the fur at the side of Hank's throat. Hank shuddered at the feel of Logan's lips on his fur. " You can't say I didn't warn you. " He moaned as he felt himself swallowed by his inner beast.

The fur was so soft, almost like mink, and it smelled so good, _Attractant pheromones_ he thought even as he was burrowing through Hank's fur to get to the skin, hot, so hot, the pulse jumping under his tongue even as he finds it, faintest scent of copper under the skin, and he can't think of anything better than burrowing through this skin in search of flesh, and as it often is with him, thought and actions flow swiftly, head burrowed in Hank's fur and he's searching along the pectoral muscle until he finds a flushed pointed nipple, already full and erect, and he's nipping at it gently and hearing Hank hiss with pleasure as he does it. He's wrenched away from that tasty morsel by the shredding of his shirt beneath Hank's claws and then there's this unfamiliar sensation of hot throbbing muscle rubbing against his chest. It's enough that he stops his assault on Hank's nipple to look down. Hank's full thick length is loosely trapped between their bodies, and Logan's never really thought of Hank as a sexual being, not even really now until he see's this glorious foot long length of muscle, such a deep dark blue it could almost be black. Maybe it's the pheromones or curiosity but he just has to touch it, just to know that it's real, to prove it exists. And oh the texture, not like his own, he feels like a bar of iron sheathed in velvet, but this, this feels so much smoother, slicker, he has to touch it. It's just now that he realises that he's in total control, Hank's still backed into the corner and sure he shredded his shirt, but ever since he's had his hand on his length, Hank's been whimpering slightly and shuddering under every subtle shift he makes.

_So much for him fucking me. _The thought's barely flashed through his head when he finds Hank's hands, and god damn it that fur's so damn good on skin, hank's hands are wandering across his chest, tracing the planes of muscle, claws lightly trailing across flesh leaving the faintest of marks and trailing ghost echoes of pleasure. It's so good that Logan hasn't realised he's rubbing himself up and down Hank's chest, glorying in the sensation of fur on skin, he's so intent on this illicit thrill that he barely feels his jeans shred under Hank's claws. He definitely notices Hank's warm wet mouth when it closes around his own throbbing erection. _Damn, where'd he learn that, fuck that's good!_

A little judicious wriggling and Logan's staring at Hank's cock, wondering just how you're supposed to do this before he nerves himself up to the task and licks across the tip of Hank's cock. Hank's entire body writhes, and he sucks on Logan _hard_, which causes Logan to buck against the fur, and damn it to hell if that isn't amazing. Slowly and less vehemently this time he works his tongue around Hank's cock, small gentle licks, but each of them sets off that amazing body writhe movement, when he takes Hank's head inside his mouth, it's like he's on a fur rug in the middle of an earthquake. He's shuddering from the feedback he get's from Hank, even as Hank works on his own hard cock. Logan thanks every god under the sun for his stamina and hopes he can last as he begins to work Hank's solid length down his throat. It's slow going but the wriggles and furgasms as he terms them are so worth it that the thought of stopping is impossible. The further down Hank's shaft he get's the more frenzied Hank becomes and Logan feels his much vaunted stamina slipping from him. It's enough to make him howl in rage, but he feels Hank's shaft throbbing urgently as he works his way down and he can feel himself about to hit that shining silver precipice, that edge of orgasm….

It hits them both simultaneously, Logan screams his release around Hank's huge cock, with nothing to do but swallow or choke, so he swallows, and swallows, and Hank's still suckling on him, until he feels like Hank's trying to suck the life out of him. It's hard work to lever himself off of Hank. _Drawback of two lovers with healing factors. He grunts at the thought and wriggles around to face Hank, who looks like he's expecting a whipping. " I'm sorry Logan, I shouldn't have taken advantage, but when I'm in heat the pheromones amplify and it's almost impossible to resist them. As it stands we have about five minutes before they build up again, if we're quick I may be able to open the door and get you out. "_

_Logan grunts and drapes himself across Hank's chest, fisting his hands in the thick sleek silken pelt. " I have a better idea, we stay here and see what wins out my healing factor or your pheromones. What you got to apologise for? I knew what I was doing, I could cut my way out at any time. M'not gonna though, it's more fun in here."_

_Hank stared down at the shorter mutant, nesting almost in his fur. " Logan you're not thinking straight, once the pheromones shut off you'll wish you'd walked away. You're my friend and I don't want my powers to mess this up."_

_Logan looked up, " Powers? " Hank grimaced " Every two years since I mutated myself into this form I enter a three week cycle where I'm obsessed with sex, physically and mentally. It's akin to being in heat, I can't stop it, and believe me I have tried. The worst part of it is that my pheromonal abilities magnify themselves by ten, I unwittingly generate enough sexual pheromone to have Manhattan descend into an orgy of wanton lasciviousness. Hence the isolation, I ride out the cycle , no one knows and everything goes back to what passes for normal."_

_Logan grunted and burrowed into Hank's fur. " I didn't know you had pheromone powers. Ain't moving though, I'm happy and I feel good, besides I wanna see what happens in the next round."_

_Hank opened his mouth to protest, only for Logan to hush him with a finger. " You think too much Hank, shut up and enjoy the ride."_


End file.
